An Angel's Redemption One-shot
by BowKami Tani
Summary: Just to let you know Artemis is an angel that was cast out of heaven after comitting a terrible act, she arrives in egypt and meets and gets to know our favorite Pharoah soon after she finds herself falling for him...this is the lemon part Let me know what you think and how I can make it better...


Just to let you know Artemis is an angel that was cast out of heaven after committing a terrible act, she arrives in Egypt and meets and gets to know our favorite Pharaoh soon after she finds herself falling for him...this is the lemon part

Atremis is OC character of mine don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just Artemis...

Atem approached Artemis and said " I want to make love to you."

Artemis blushed a deep crimson.

" Atem, I want you too. But are we meant to be together? ." Artemis asked .

" Artemis, Your the only woman for me I can't live without your love. Like milk is to a newborn child it sustains me, It fills me with life and purpose." Atem breathed.

Atem cupped his tanned hands over Artemis's cheeks and drew her face closer to his into a passion filled kiss. Artemis overcome with shock, love and lust kissed back. A soft moan escaped her lips, while moaning Atem took this moment to slip his tounge into her mouth, enticing her tounge to play with his. After the kiss Atem pulled away and smiled at Artemis. He crossed to the other side of the room and sat on the bed and motioned her to come to him.

Artemis just stood there lost in her thoughts. Trying to regain her self-control.

' My Ra that was amazing. If his kissing is this good i can't even fathom what his lovemaking is like...' She felt her knees about to give way. She looked down at her failing legs. ' Damn, Why dose my body react to him this way. I can bearly control myself... I must have him! Damn those intoxacating crimson eyes and damn his charms!' She screamed in her head.

" Hikari no Tenshi it seems you are having trouble, do you need my aide?" A smiling Atem asked. "If you're having trouble walking maybe i can assist you?"

Calling her by that name broke her will and she thought. ' I love it when he calls me that. The way it just slips off of his tounge... It just feels right but i cant just give myself to just anyone. But Ra Knows I want Atem. If i give in to this temptation I'll lose my angelic powers and my memories if he's not my soulmate. What do I do?'

Without having a chance to answer his question he rose from the bed and walked over to her and picked her up in a bridal style. He picked her up with such ease as if she weighed nothing. Her staring at his well toned arms and trying really hard not to blush and failed epicly. He walked over back to the bed and gently laid her down and slowly started to lightly kiss and suck on her neck. Artemis closed her eyes and moaned in bliss.

" Atem..." She gasped.

" Hikari... Let me into your heart. I can feel you resisting me. Let me in...Please..." Atem begged softly.

Artemis's resolve broke.

' I love him too much than to worry about protecting my magic... And if I should lose my memories, I won't remember him to miss him.'

" Atem... I am yours to do as you please...Have your way with me... and fill me with your love."

She sat up and pulled him down into a briusing kiss. While kissing their hands wildly exploring each others bodies. Just feeling Artemis's soft moonlit skin underneath his velvet fingers. The way he felt her every curve moved agasinst his body simply drove him mad need with lust. Her moaning and sighing, feeling her chest moving up and down as she breathed made him unbelieveably hard. The way Atem's firm body felt on her soft skin just felt right. The way Atem tasted in her mouth as their tounges danced and mingled. They soon broke the kiss for the need for air was too great. Atem slowly ran a finger from her shoulder down her chest. This sent a pleasant shiver down Artemis' spine.

" Hikari... I want to see you."

He carefully untied her sash and removed her dress pooling on the floor at her feet leaving her completely bare for him to see and gaze loving upon. She was a beautiful creature and he wanted her all to himself. Atem licked and sucked on her right breast while teasing and pinching the left one with his fingers. Artemis gasped and cried out in pleasure. He stopped and licked her from her breast back to her neck and roughly bit and sucked on her pulse point leaving a nice sized bruise.

"Pharoah! It hurts... but it feels good too..." Artemis said out of breath, panting heavily.

While Atem went to work on her neck, Artemis's hands were busy rubbing and squeezing Atem's back and his ass. Being really hard now it was starting to pain Atem. Atem groaned in want and pinned her hands to the bed.

" No no no, Not yet I'm not finished having fun yet." Atem teased. Evilly smiling at Artemis. "Lets see how much your enjoying yourself shall we?

Atem having Artemis's hands pinned with one hand on the bed and putting the other at her enterance. Artemis gasped and froze not moving. " Relax Hikari I'll be gentle ." Atem stroked her delicate and sensitive folds, Feeling her pleasure full and wet in between his nimble fingers and inserted them then started thrusting his two fingers inside her body slowly at first and then quickened the pace. Artemis arched her back and moaned and gasped in ecstasy.

" It seems your enjoying this quite a bit... I can feel how wet you are...My Hikari." Atem breathed.

Artemis yelled. "ohhhh... ahhh...Atem!...if... you don't...stop...soon I...I'll...cum!"

" Then cum Hikari, Let me feel your pleasure as you feel it wash over you... "

Shortly Artemis arched her back and groaned in bliss as she found her release, Atem felt Artemis's walls tighten around his fingers and heard her scream his name.

" ATEMMMM!"

Atem quickly pulled her into a kiss to keep her from making so much noise. The way she screamed the whole palace would know what they were doing. While kissing her he felt her body shiver and shake in his arms. He looked down to her face into her sparkling emerald green eyes and smiled.

" My Hikari. You look so cute when you cum." Atem smiled, kissing her on her forehead.

Artemis blushed a deep crimson. "R-R-Really?"

She looked down to avoid his eyes and noticed Atem's very hard erection and desided to have mercy on him like he took on her. she moved Atem to the edge of the bed and kneeled before him.

And said to him.

" My King you have shone mercy on me now allow me to return the favor." Artemis pushed his egyptian robes back up to his stomach, exposing a very hard Atem. She lightly touched and stroked the length of him with her fingers.

" H...Hikari..." Atem breathed. Closing his eyes in pleasure.

Artemis then placed her tounge on the head of Atem's erection and licked and swirled her tounge around licking up all the pre-cum from the tip... Atem stopped breathing... after Atem regained conscienceness she took Atem into her mouth sucking and licking his length. At this point Atem started to drool thinking about all the things he wanted to do to his Hikari... she hummed and sucked faster and harder untill she felt Atem tense in her mouth.

" H-H-Hikari... I'm c-coming...!" He growled.

Artemis gave him one last hard suck and Atem let out a low moan and cried out her name in bliss and came in Artemis's mouth. Artemis smiled and swallowed the king's seed licking her lips proudly.

" Are you satisfied My king? How can I pleasure you farther?" she asked.

Atem said nothing and sat up looking at Artemis with lust filled crimson eyes. He tackled her down on the bed and spread her legs open and stuck out his tounge and proceeded to lightly lick her soft folds. Artemis gasped and started to moan, arching her back and calling his name. The way she said " Atem " and knowing that he was causing her to say it, He noticed he was becoming hard once again. Atem stopped and looked up to her and said.

" I like the way you taste...Hikari...So good..."

Once she was at peak excitment he stopped, licking his lips with satifaction and smiling a warm smile. Artemis was breathless... She felt like she could come just by looking at Atem smile. Atem pulled her into an embrace and held her for a few moments running his fingers through her long ebony colored hair, twisting it around his finger.

" You know that I love you Hikari, Your scent, The noises you make when you laugh, or when we make love together. I love it all." Atem whispered in her ear, nibbling it.

Artemis blushed hard. Being agasint Atem's firm chest, feeling his strong hands hold her against him. She felt safe and protected. She knew Atem wouldn't let anything happen to her. Artemis felt like she could let go of the past and love again. Fully love and give Atem her heart and soul. So this is what it was like to be loved, truly loved... Not like the love Marik promised her, always claiming that if she gave herself to him completely that it would prove her love for him. Telling her if she really loved him that she would use her magic do his bidding. Atem never asked her for her body or her power, She willingly gave herself to him, freely and Atem accepted her love and recipocated it.

Artemis looked in to Atem's eyes. Emerald clashed with crimson.

" I love you too... Atem... Your heart, your soul, your strength, and your kindness. everything about you. I want to be by your side forever loving and being with you." She said with passion.

Feeling his erection rubbing aganist his robes which was uncomfortable for him, Atem stood up and slowly disrobed and was completely naked standing in front of an awaiting Artemis. He laid her down and spread her legs again and laid on top of her.

" Are you ready for this Hikari... to become one with me?" Atem asked wanting to be sure this is what she wanted.

" Yes this what I dream of every night. To become one with the one I love... Atem." Artemis said blushing a deep crimson.

" Has anyone ever told you that its cute when you blush?" Atem purred.

Artemis blushed harder. Atem kneeled at her feet and placed himself at her entrance.

" ok nice and slow." Atem assured her. Artemis nodded.

He pushed slowly inside of her and started thrusting, taking his time making sure that she felt every bit of pleasure he gave her. Atem heard every moan, gasp and breath that escaped from his hikari's lips and loving every minute of it. Not to mention that Atem was feeling pleasure also but kept himself from being overtaken by his own desire to fuck her senseless. He wanted to take it slow and show her what true lovemaking was, not just an act for self gradifacation. Atem wanted to make sure she taken care of first before he thought of himself. He realized she had been hurt before and he wanted to spare her anymore pain. While Atem was deep in his thoughts the more he thought about someone hurting Artemis... HIS Hikari... The harder he thrusted into her. He thought about how countless men that wanted his Hikari only for her power filled him with sadness and rage forcing him to thrust evern harder, tears formed in his eyes. The sound of Artemis's screams of pleasure and heavy breathing broke him out of his thoughts and into reality. And felt his own pleasure and wanted to stop but both were in bliss.

Atem Thought to himself ' Ra I'm gonna cum any minute she feels so wet and tight I can't get enough... No focus I have to get Hikari there before me. She comes first! '

" Are you close my Tenshi?" Yami panted.

" Atem... I'm...I'm...c-close." Artemis panted back.

Atem pulled her close and softly whispered in her ear.

" Cum." Atem said softly but comanding. Pulling her into a quick kiss.

Artemis couldnt hold it in any longer she wanted Atem to release first. But she was overwhelemed by the intense pleasure taking over her body. She arched her back again and cried out his name as Atem felt her silken walls tighten around his length. He felt her warmth as she climaxed. With another hard thrust he came inside Artemis and called out her name. And both colasped in each arms breathing heavily and smiling at the love of their life. They fell asleep together...

Artemis awoke refreshed and she stretched greeting a new day.

' Wow what a dream I had last night... This one felt more realistic that the others.' She thought.

She turned over and glanced at the lavander walls noticing that she was not in her room. She gasped and realized she was in the pharoahs chambers. she rolled over and discovered the sleeping monarch that laid next to her and his strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. As she tried to move away the tighter he held on to her and drew her back closer to him.

' I'm in the pharoah's bed.' she looked underneath the soft and silky crimson sheets. ' With no clothes on... I wasn't dreaming I really made love with the pharoah last night.' Artemis blushed.

She heard the sleeping king stirring. she looked at his beauty. Ra did he look cute while he slept. Artemis cuddled back aganist the sleeping pharoah and closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep...

When she awoke and turned over she opened her eyes and emerald met crimson.

" Good afternoon, My Hikari no Tenshi." Atem smiled warmly at her. " Looks like we slept late today. Did you enjoy my gift to you last night?" Yami chuckled.

His baritone voice rang in her ears giving her joy. Remembering last night she instantly blushed.

"Forever and always" Atem whispered to her as he walked away

and at that moment Artemis knew their love was eternal


End file.
